


Allowed to dream

by Marium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pillow Talk, Vampirate Benny, Vampire Benny, blood feeder Dean, but not too much so?, dark is sort of hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marium/pseuds/Marium
Summary: Benny hums absently as his hand strokes Dean’s back. Dean lets him do so for a few minutes and then looks up at him, resting his chin on Benny’s chest.“You’re tense, Benny. What’s wrong?”“Nothing, baby. Just relax and rest for a while, will you?”“Benny.”Dean’s tone is calm but nonetheless gives room to no arguments. Benny sighs and makes his hand stop its pacing on Dean’s shoulder, which he starts massaging absently.“It’s the Old Man. He, huh, he wants to know when I’m planning on turning you.”





	

Benny moans as he laps at Dean’s neck, collecting the drops of blood, mixed with sweat, that fall down his neck into his collarbone and tracking them back up to the wound with his tongue. His hips thrust into Dean’s body hard and fast, and the man underneath him, who clings to him like he was dear life, moans from pleasure, from pain, from bliss.

Dean has already come twice, his cock resting soft on his come-covered stomach, and Benny isn’t far behind. After two more thrusts and a deep, long grunt, Benny comes inside him. His hips shake slightly as he rides his orgasm out, and then he falls limp over Dean, who doesn’t seem to mind. Benny is still licking lazily at Dean’s neck, although by this point there is barely any blood left. It’s mostly a comfort thing.

A few seconds later, Benny rolls off Dean with a satisfied sigh. Blood covers his lips and part of his beard, but that doesn’t seem to bother Dean when he returns the vampire’s soft smile with one of his own, nor when Benny beckons him closer for a kiss and he gladly complies. Benny wraps his strong arms around Dean as they move their lips together, and then tucks Dean’s head into the crook of his neck, gently stroking his hair and kissing his scalp.

“How are you feeling, chere? Did I take too much?”

“I’m a bit dizzy. But I think that’s mostly from having had my brains fucked out” Dean chuckles lightly, nuzzling into Benny’s neck. “I’ll just have you make me a strong breakfast in the morning and everything will be fine as hell.”

Benny hums absently as his hand strokes Dean’s back. Dean lets him do so for a few minutes and then looks up at him, resting his chin on Benny’s chest.

“You’re tense, Benny. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, baby. Just relax and rest for a while, will you?”  
  
“Benny.”

Dean’s tone is calm but nonetheless gives room to no arguments. Benny sighs and makes his hand stop its pacing on Dean’s shoulder, which he starts massaging absently.

“It’s the Old Man. He, huh, he wants to know when I’m planning on turning you.”

Just as he fears, Benny immediately feels Dean tense up in his embrace when he says those words. He just continues with his massaging, hoping to knead some of the tension and worry out of his lover’s body with his bare hands. Dean doesn’t say anything until it has worked, to a certain degree, and his voice is calm enough when he replies.

“I hate him.”

“Everyone does here. Not even Sorento can stand him anymore.”

“Why the hell does he even care?”

“It’s ‘cause you’re mine,” Benny replies, breathing heavily, “ and I’ve never bothered hiding that you’re much more than a blood slave to me. He thinks that if I care so much about you and I’m not gonna let anyone else feed on you, then I must turn you sooner or later. Before I could argue that you were too young and I wanted to give you time to grow a little more, but now….”

“I was too young, Benny.”

“I know, Dean, I know.”

Benny sighs, more tiredly this time, and presses a kiss to Dean’s head.

Dean had been barely 20 years old when his father, a hunter, made the mistake of targeting and beheading one of the oldest vampires in America, and one of the Old man’s few remaining friends. Within a day, Benny’s maker had him and his whole nest hunting him and his family down.

Benny had been tasked with keeping an eye on the man’s older son, Dean, and had watched him over the course of a week, getting to know him from afar and gaining sympathy for him. Therefore, once John’s body was dry of blood, Benny jumped right before his maker’s attention shifted to his weeping sons and defended them.

The Old man didn’t particularly like it, but Benny was his favorite, after all, and he managed to put the boys out of danger. They could always use human servants, after all, and those two boys were strong and healthy. Indeed, Dean had definitely used his charm and various skills to make works for the nest, mostly eliminating enemies, time and time again since that day seven years ago.

Benny’s always wanted to believe that the moment where he fought to keep Dean and his brother out of his maker’s anger made Dean see him as different from the rest of the nest, because otherwise, the fact that Benny got his trust so easily left uncomfortable implications about the relationship they soon found themselves into.

That was something that irked the Old man as well, having Dean as Benny’s personal servant and lover, but some talking with him made everything okay. Not so much when three years later Dean helped Sam run away from all of it. The various scars on Dean’s back, which now Benny gently runs his fingertips over with an unreadable look on his face, and on many other parts of his body are proof that Dean had had to pay before Benny was allowed to take him back to safety and tend to him.

“I don’t want to be a vampire, Benny” Dean mutters, his hands turning into fists next to Benny’s body.

“I don’t want you to be, either. I’m okay with what I am but I know I’m a monster, and I don’t want to take any more humanity from you than I already have. Every time he mentions it, I just… I just want to rip his head off.”

“Do it, then.”

“What?”

Dean’s looking up at Benny, who meets his gaze with a raised eyebrow. His face is completely serious, and Benny knows that the storm he sees behind his eyes and on his tense features means he’s been thinking about this for some time.

“You just said you wanted to rip his head off, didn’t you? And also that no one stands him anymore. He’s stuck to the past and he does more harm than good to the nest at this point. If it’s still standing it’s because you take charge of everyone behind his back. So why not just behead him and officially take his place?”

It takes a few moments for Benny to answer. “It’s not that easy, Dean, and you know that. He has few connections, but the ones he does have are powerful. It’d be a hell of a mess.”

Despite Benny’s apparent negative, the right corner of Dean’s mouth twitches upwards and his eyes shine. “You didn’t say you didn’t want to, though.”

Benny blinks at him a few times, momentarily taken aback, and then a deep chuckle comes from his chest, reverberating through his body. He rolls aside and ends up on top of Dean, like a few minutes earlier. He pins Dean’s arms down above his head with a single hand, and he noses into his neck, where the still-healing wound is. Dean’s breathing hitches, and after all these years Benny knows that it’s pure lust at being so much at his will.

“Mmmmm, what is it, Dean? You want to be the little, pretty pet of a powerful vampire lord? Isn’t what I give you now enough for your greedy little self?”

“C’mon, Benny, don’t be an ass. You know I’d be happy with a far simpler life than this, with anything, as long as I have you with me. I just think you’re better fit for the role than him. And deserve it more, too.”

Benny hums again and happily nibbles on the opposite side of Dean’s neck, worrying the skin between his teeth but not hard enough to break it. “Aren’t you worried that that would draw an awful lot of attention to me? I’d have plenty suitors after that. Any of them might catch my eye and leave you aside.”

“Nope, not happening” Dean replied, voice easy and completely carefree. “You love me too much, you got eyes for no one else. Besides, I’d kill anyone who thought they could get you away from me.”

Benny raises his sparkling gaze to Dean and smirks playfully at him. He moves up to catch Dean’s lips with his own, and as they kiss he turns around again, this time ending with Dean lying on top of him.

Once the kiss breaks Benny lets his eyes wander through Dean’s face. Some moonlight filters through the window and lands on his shoulder and the left of his face, making his skin silver, almost white in sharp contrast to the dark tones in the shadow. Benny’s eyes drink all of it up, and Dean does the same with him, a soft and loving look on his eyes.

One hand remains wrapped around Dean’s lower back, but the other moves to barely brush his fingertips on Dean’s skin. The man shivers as he lets Benny go from his shoulder to his cheek, passing through his neck, and going to his lips afterwards in a path that he’s traced a thousand times.

It seems the conversation has died down, but after a long while in which he gets lost in mapping Dean’s skin, Benny speaks again.

“What if we just left?”

Dean looks startled, obviously lost in the sensations Benny’s touch brings him.

“What do you mean?”

“We forget about everything and leave it all behind. No Old man, no nestmates, no power struggles, no turning you and no nothing. We go away to where no one will find us and settle down, we’ll make it work somehow. You, me, and nothing else. How’s that sound?”

Dean blinks a few times, surprised. He wasn’t expecting that, and despite the beauty he sees on Benny’s words, he knows they’re just that, empty words. It’s far from being the first time he’s said something along those lines, and while he knows that Benny’s not lying about wanting something like that, both of them know that they can’t do it. Not unless they’re ready to be hunted and put down.

Nonetheless, he smiles softly and bends down to kiss Benny gently.

“Sounds amazing.”

Benny chuckles, with a shine of longing in his eyes that neither of them will acknowledge. He rolls one more time, getting both of them on their sides again and tucking Dean into his chest protectively.

“Enough of that, though. You could use some sleep, couldn’t you? So get to it.”

Instead of answering, Dean yawns. Benny laughs as he feels Dean relax into his arms, accepting that Benny’s put an end to their conversation, and slowly drifts away to sleep. Benny doesn’t let him go, holding and rocking him gently.

Benny stays awake, and as he enjoys the warmth of Dean between his arms he lets his mind wander. A small cottage lost somewhere in Louisiana would be perfect. Or maybe Kansas would do just as well, it was Dean’s home after all. He’s seen the Old man destroy people who’ve left him before, and he knows it’d be a suicide, but he can still dream. And in all his dreams, he has Dean beside him.


End file.
